Mr Brightside
by misslove852
Summary: My first TRORY. OneParter Songfic. Dean has some doubts after he and Rory get back together in Season 2. Are his doubts justified or is he just being insecure? Read and Review.


A/N This is my very first TRORY. This an idea that I got last night when listening to my Killers CD. My original thought was to have the other guys be Jess because I love him so. But then I realised that Tristan would fit better with the song. I really don't know what to think about this songfic. I've written two before and I don't really like hiw this one turned out. Please tell me what you honestly think.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

He knew he could trust her. Like she said, the kiss was a mistake. She was confused after their breakup and now they were good. They were spending more time together. He was doing okay in school. They were both happy. Right?

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

He rolled over in bed with a disgusted look on his face. He was seeing Rory and Tristan locked in an embrace. Now they were kissing and he started to scream "RORY! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" but they didn't hear him. They looked at each other for a long time. Dean thought he saw guilt in Rory's eyes but that thought went out the window when Rory kissed Tristan.

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

Dean awoke in a cold sweat. It was a dream. More like a nightmare. None the less, it wasn't real. Rory would never do that to him. She was too sweet. Too caring. He could trust her. He knew he could.

The next morning woke up with a smile gracing his features. All of his doubtsabout the relationship he shared with Rory were gone. He was going to make this work if it killed him. He loved her so much.

He took a quick shower, got dressed and told his parents he was having breakfast with Lorelai and Rory. As he walked down the street he felt as if everything was right in his world. Good enough grades, friends, and a loving girlfriend and family. He didn't think anything could bring him down. He had no idea how wrong he was.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

That's when he saw it. Tristan's car. In front of Luke's. Tristan. Rory. Talking. He didn't like this. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous. He had her, not Tristan. But that kiss brought back those doubts.

Rory turned around and saw Dean locking eyes with him. She pleaded with him not to say anything before hearing her out. He walked over to her not even looking at Tristan, waiting for an explanation, trying to be understanding. "Excuse us, Tristan." Tristan nodded walking into Luke's sitting down with Lorelai. "Tristan wanted to hang out today so he came here. I swear I didn't know he was coming. Believe me?"

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

"I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. I know that I can trust you, but I can't shake this feeling. Tell me honestly, do you have more than friendly feelings for him?" Rory looked down and then up. There were tears in her eyes and he knew the answer. He nodded quietly. "I love you, Rory. I hope you know that. But just because I love you, doesn't mean that I'll speak to you when I see you around town." He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on her lips before walking away.

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

Okay, so I don't know what to think about this. I think that I have written better stuff than this but I don't know if it's any good.Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, Reviews equal Love.


End file.
